Phantom Blood
by phantomknights
Summary: Hi my name's Danny, I'm a halfa, that's it, right? WRONG! join me as I get my ass kicked, meet someone and Die, Enjoy. (A.U)
1. Prologue

_Maddie P.O.V_

I watched smiling as my little angle began to drift off to sleep, I looked out the window and at the moon, here in amity park it was just a rock, no smiling, no bloody teeth and no eye, I liked it here, I looked down at my two week old son and smiled, He was struggling not to sleep but failing as his eyelids slid over his Caribbean blue eyes, My heart tugged a little, They were the same shade as his uncle who I hadn't seen in over a month after the argument about his daughter "Go to sleep my little light"

* * *

><p><em>4 years old<em>

I watched as my son played joyfully in the sandpit I turned to my husband and smiled, he lent down and placed a kiss on my lips, which would have gone on longer if Jazz hadn't screamed

"DANNY!" I ripped away from jack to see a snake slithering into the sandpit, thinking quickly I ran forward and grabbed my baby boy before going to punch the snake, halfway through though I forced my hand to become a blade, it cut the snake in half and I turned my Hand back to normal, I shushed my Baby's crying and we headed home

* * *

><p><em>8 years old<em>

"Danny, please, Leave the animal alone" I asked my only son as he kept knocking on the cage to the canine exhibit "Danny!?" I hissed he looked at me and sat down "Danny come on lets go see the elephants?" I tried desperately

"No mommy the wolves are lonely" He looked up at me with unimaginably cute blue eyes glistening with tears

"Fine Then we'll keep the wolves company together" He smiled and nodded '_Damn it, you're too much like your uncle, just I hope you have respect for women, or men, or both_' I mused in my head as I sat down next to him

* * *

><p>14 years old<p>

"Ready kids" Jack asked the three teens who stood behind the safety line, they nodded and jack put the plugs together**Spark*Fizz** I sighed and led jack upstairs

"Wait honey I left my phone down in the lab let me get it and I'll make you a big roast" He nodded and I went downstairs only to hear voices

"C,mon Danny get out before your parents get down here"curious I peeked round the corner to see MY baby in MY invention he tripped slightly and steadied himself on the wall *Click*

"Oh no"

"_Danny_" I whispered in fear

**A/N: Okay Thanks to ShiroHallow96 for requesting this I'm officially onboard with this Because I'm now into Soul Eater Thanks :D**

**so enjoy and read and review**

**Ta Ta for now**

**Phantom.K**


	2. Secrets Revealed

Danny P.O.V

My eyes cracked open and I looked at my alarm clock 11:25 AM, I groaned as I got out of my bed and headed into my bathroom, wearily I looked in the mirror and ran a hand through my disheveled hair, noticing the dark black burn on the center of my palm, I looked at it thinking about the rush of energy and pain as the electricity ran through my arm, I let out a yelp in surprise when my hand began to glow white the glow extended up my arm until I couldn't see it any more, There was a bright flash and when it died down a scream tor right out from my throat

when the door busted down I looked up and saw my mom looking at me and then my arm-or whatever it is now- before smiling "Danny your a weapon" I blinked

"What!?" she sighed and sat down next to me

"Long ago lord death had created a school for people like us people who can change into weapons but our famiy is different you see my mother wasn't a weapon-"

"what was she?"

"My mother was a miester and a witch-"

"How can you be two things at once?"

"You can because it's a part of you, as I as saying she was enrolled into the school and afterwards she began training her magic, she was a lion witch-"

"Lion witch?"

"Yes each witch's power is represented by some sort of creature related to their soul,any way her magic seemed to skip me and my brother but I'm not sure if you're a witch but that's not a problem yet, we'll build the bridge when we get there, kay sweetie?"

I nodded in disbelief

"That's just Wow."

Mom nodded and smiled, I looked down to my arm which had changed back halfway through her explaining

"Now what?" I asked slightly curious, Mom had given me a run down on our history and how my power worked but I could tell she knew something she didn't want to tell me

"Now you got to the DWMA" I frowned

"But mom I don't want to be a tool used by someone else!"

Mom sighed and walked over to the window before breathing on it, as she wrote some numbers on it she spoke "42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on deaths door" The window simmered slightly before ripples of energy slid over it, this repeated until it was completely white "Hello Lord Death are you there?"

A kind yet rather creepy voice answered "Hello my dear maddie how've you been?"

Mom smiled"Fine sir, I see my idiot brother is out again" Death sighed and tilted his head slightly

"Why did you call maddie?, when you left you didn't really part on good terms with anyone"

Mom nodded and gestured to me "my son seems to be a miester"

Death nodded "How so?"

Mom began struggling to make up a lie so I spoke " I-I um can S-Sorta see souls" Mom blinked at me

"Danny is this true?" I nodded

"Perfect why not give a demonstration? what's your mothers soul" I gulped and nodded before turning to mom, I closed my eyes and breathed When I opened them I saw a light blue orb, but more than that

"I see a orange, no yellow soul its happy, and smiling but it's feels like its fierce and strong?" It was more of a question than an answer

Death laughed"Well done, when will you be sending him maddie?"

Mom smiled "Tomorrow He won't be staying with spirit though"

Death let out a 'hmm' sound "What about stine?"

"Even after what he did to my brother, he's a good friend, also he's terrified of me so if he-"

Death cut mom off from what was most likely a massive rant "Yes,Yes I'll tell him immediately"

The 'phone thing whatever' dissipated and mom and I spent the rest of the day packing what I would need "Danny let's go shopping and get you some new clothes"

I gulped and followed in fear

* * *

><p>when we got back from shopping I had a black button up long-sleeve shirt with a plain short-sleeved purple vest over it, I had black skinny jeans,black combat boots and a purple belt "here sweetie" Mom handed me a belt buckle, I looked at it and realized it looked like death's facemask


	3. A mothers secret

_Danny P.O.V_

I sighed as mom and I got out of the cab from the airport "something wrong sweetie?" I shook my head and smiled after all I wasn't leaving much behind just my friends,my life and my sister, my smile disappeared and I followed mom numbly, Finally after twenty minutes we were in death city looking up at what appeared to be a patchwork building

"Mom is that where I'm -?" she smiled and cut me off by knocking on the green door, there was a wierd gravelly sound and then a loud smack as a man who appeared to be stitched up all over his body landed in front of us facing up

"Stein" Mom said calmly "How are you?"

"Fine, Maddie why are you here?" he asked as he slowly got to his feet

She sighed "Stein, My son needs somewhere to stay while going to the academy"

He blinked "and you came to see if I would help?" Mom nodded and he opened the door "Well?" he asked gesturing to the inside of the house

We both walked inside and Mr. stein came in behind us "Thank you for this Stein"

he smiled "It's fine, though I am curios about why you came to me instead of your brother"

Mom looked him in the eye "And leave my son alone in the presence of that womanizing, cheating, ignorant moron" She snapped slightly pissed

"Sorry I-"

"And DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DISSECTING HIM" She yelled at him

I gulped and looked at him "I-I think uncle spirit might be safer" I stuttered slightly but mom didn't hear me either way

"The guest room is upstairs, Last door on the left" I nodded in thanks and dragged my bags upstairs

Finally at the end of corridor I opened the door, seeing a key to the door I grabbed it and slid it into my pocket, I put my stuff at the end of the bed and went back down stairs

When I got downstairs I saw Mom sat on a chair and Mr. Stein working at his computer "C,mon Sweetie I'm gonna drop you off at the academy, so you know where to go"

I nodded and followed mom out the door and through the streets, After about half an hour we arrived at what I assumed to be the DWMA "Wow" I said as mom dragged me though the building to a black door that had a red skirting and Lord deaths Face on it, Mom opened it and dragged me through, I was Rather nervous about the row of guillotines we walked under

finally past the guillotines I saw what the room was like, more importantly who was in the room:

The first I noticed was lord Death and the guy next to him, who had red hair, blue eyes and wore a black suit with a grey shirt and a tie that looked like a cross

The second I noticed was a girl who had blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing a black trench coat

next to her was a boy with white hair, red eyes, black and yellow jacket with red jeans and black,yellow and red sneakers

"Danny I would like to introduce you to" Mom was cut off by the guy in the suit

"That's maka your cousin and" I smiled slightly at his weirdness"I'm your uncle" My smile fell, I walked over to maka and shook her hand

"Hi, this is soul he's my partner and weapon" I smiled at him and offered my hand

"Cool guys like me don't shake hands" I drew my hand back and frowned slightly

"Maka,Soul would you be kind enough to give Danny a tour" They nodded and looked at me before dragging me out of the room

_Death P.O.V_

"Now then" I stated to the red haired woman in front of me "Care to explain about him?" she gulped and opened her mouth.

**The end**

**Thanks to ShiroHollow96 for helping with the entire story**

**kay read and review**

**Phantom.K**


	4. hey, where'd he go

_Danny's P.O.V_

"So Danny what do you do for fun?" I shrugged and Maka frowned "Nothing?" I shook my head and she sighed "Well this is Death Weapon Meister Academy."

I nodded and quietly spoke "It's nice" she blinked and went on about the school, its history and about weapons and meisters

after about half an hour both Soul and I were half asleep, and we would have fell asleep if someone hadn't run down the hall screaming "Makaaaaaaa!" We both moved out of his way as he tried to catch maka in a hug, he failed as she smacked him with a book

"Was that necessary?" I whispered to maka whilst looking at My uncle, i turned to her and saw her raising the book at me "AH okay it was necessary" I yelped out quickly and hid behind soul using him as a human shield, apparently it worked as he was next to uncle spirit both with bleeding noses

"oops" maka said not sounding as guilty as i expected she looked at me and then behind me "Hey Tsubaki, Black star" she smiled

"hello maka, soul" Soul groaned as he got up and helped my uncle to his feet

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU NOT BOWING AT MY AWESOMENESS FOR I SURPASS GOD" I yelped and hid behind maka trembling slightly,

"Black star quiet down, Maka Is he okay?" The girl, Tsubaki I think, asked quietly with concern

"I-I'm F-Fine" I stuttered out The boy, Black star, Grinned "OF COURSE YOU ARE YOU ARE IN MY- hey where'd he go?" I blinked confused about what he meant till I looked down and saw I was invisible, they all looked around for me

when they were facing away from me I turned visible "W-What are Y-you looking F-for?" They all jumped and turned to me

"When did you get there?"

"I've been here the whole time" I whispered _' not a lie' _

"How come we didn't see you?"

quietly I answered "you didn't see me because I didn't speak" _'again not a lie'_

"well how-"

"Black star that's enough" Maka stated basically telling him to shut up "Black star, Tsubaki this is my cousin Danny, he's." she paused, her face thoughtful yet searching "odd" I rolled my eyes _' thanks maka, like you can talk'_

"Hi Danny, I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and this is my meister Black star" I smiled slightly and gave a little wave

"Do you wanna help us show Danny around the School?" They shook their heads

"We just accepted a mission so we can't, sorry but we gotta go, again sorry" they ran of and maka took me to what looked like a lab

"This is where late students find weapons if they don't have one, go in and have a go" Nervously I stepped in the room and a mocha skinned man with dark black hair and dark eyes

"New student?" he asked, I nodded and he gestured to the two women "Go over there and don't move, these to will take a look at your soul to determine who your partner is." I nodded and followed his instructions as he left

About 6 minutes later he came back in with 6 teenagers, 3 guys and 3 girls "Will these ones work?" The women nodded and He sighed "Apparently your all compatible with him guess we'll have to go the test" they lined up and each changed to their weapon forms, he motioned for me to pick one up, I walked closer to the weapons and they shook slightly and with each step i took they shook more until I was right in front of them I reached out to grab the tomahawk but I was shocked when all six weapons flew away and hit the walls with a sickening smack

"I-I'm sorry" I said and ran out to find maka and soul, I turned the corner and ran straight into someones chest ,who I presumed to be the nurse, we were both knocked down to the floor "I-I'm Sorry!" I stuttered out as I helped her up before running off not noticing the way she looked at me so intensely or how my lungs felt like they had just been electrocuted

I kept running until I had found what I thought was a library door but turned out to be a girls bathroom, how I knew? I was chased out by angry girls, I ran off and ran out the front doors of the academy and headed back to steins, my eyes stinging

* * *

><p>when I got back to the house I ran inside, straight past stein, up to my room and flung my self onto my bed, I sat up, grabbed a pillow, stuffed my face in it and cried while curling up<p>

It barely registered that my door squeaked open and that someone had pulled me into a silent hug, No it'll be fine and any crap like that just comforting

finally I fell asleep in the persons arms and began to dream

It never once registered to me that, that person might have been Stein


	5. Lost Memory And New Friends

_Danny (Asleep) 3RD Person P.O.V_

_He looked around confused "Where are we Mommy?" He asked_

_The reply given was "At the park sweetie" nodding the boy ventured forward __into the frightening area called a park, climbing up the ladder to the slide the boy slid down and walked of onto the swings then the roundabout where he simply span around on his own, finally he sat on the end of the see saw_

_not far off two adults were talking "Maddie why do you let him do that?"_

_"Stein he's playing, he's happy so what if he's on his on his own, if I recall you weren't much of a people person either, besides someones on the seesaw with him" Maddie was right as a young blonde boy was sat on the playground equipment with him talking_

_(Three minutes earlier)_

_A Young boy walked over to the seesaw that he was on "Hi" _

_the young black haired child looked up "Hi" He said quietly_

_"I'm Justin who are you?"_

_"I'm Danny"_

_Hours later the two children were found under a grand old oak_

_Danny(Awake) P.O.V_

I groaned as light filtered slowly through my curtains I sat up clutching the pendant around my neck, I was pulled out from my reverie when I heard a noise on my door, it was knocking, I groaned and spoke "Who's there ?"

A man's voice replied "It's stein kid" I sighed and went over to the door and opened it

"Yeah" I answered sleepily

"Just wanted to check on you is all" I felt a warm stitched hand rest on my shoulder

"i'm fine" he looked like he didn't believe me but let it slide

"Well, I called the school and Lord death said that you might wanna take a day to settle into death city, before the school at least" I nodded and followed him downstairs where a full breakfast was laid out on the table :

Pancakes, cereal, toast, orange juice, coffee,milk and an English breakfast

"I don't think I'm gonna eat much of that" He sighed and handed me a plate of toast and some orange juice

"Are you sure you're all right, Danny" I nodded

"I'm fine" I whispered quietly,hurriedly I downed the juice and wolfed down the toast before running to the door, I waved "I'm gonna go explore"

* * *

><p>I was walking down some random road in the city when I heard a chuckle and a scratchy voice say "Power! More Power!" Gulping I turned around coming face to face with a creature that had a blood stained face, jagged teeth, charred sharpened fingers and eyes filled with blood lust he lunged directly at me, luckily my ghost powers flared to protect me and I involuntarily turned intangible<p>

As the thing was stunned I sprinted into the forest it was in front of a moment ago, panic filled my heart and mind as I heard the snapping of twigs and the constant screams of **"POWER!, WANT MORE POWER!" **I ran through a shrub and past several trees until I spotted what looked like a giant pumpkin with a brown door _'It's a house!?'_ , I mentally face-palmed as I ran in the house only to come face to face with a purple haired girl wearing only a bath towel, I blushed brightly

"Could you put on some clothes?" I managed to get out in-between panting

She blinked and looked down "Oh sure thing Cutie." I blushed and watched as she waved her hands slightly and BAM she was in a new set of clothes even more revealing than than her bath towel she was wearing a black leather jacket with a fluffy collar, a purple crop top, black short shorts, black combat boots and a black witch's hat

"So cutie what's your name?" She asked putting a finger on my chest

"D-Danny"

she stopped "Don't be so shy, my names blair"

I was about to tell her about the creature when it slammed in through the window and looked at us "Power! More Power!**" **I gulped in fear

Blair looked at it " A Kishen" she hissed and spoke "**Pump-pumpkin, pumpkin Halloween shredder" **three pumpkins floated up and flattened, they began spinning at an alarming rat and slashed at the kishen, when they disappeared it stood there and glowed black before exploding out wards and imploding into a red glowing orb

"Wow" I said not taking my eyes of the glowing red orb, not knowing what I was doing I moved closer to it with my mouth open when, CHOMP, I ate it

"Did You just?" I nodded and swallowed _'wow that's good'_ "You're a weapon, how? I can sense magic from you, so you have to be a witch" I shook my head

"My grandmother was a lion witch" Her eyes bugged slightly

"The lion witch!?" I nodded and she ran off, a few seconds later she practically forced something onto my wrist "Your grandmother said to me to give this to you" I blinked it was a charm bracelet with a pumpkin, a lion and a dragon on it "I don't know what it does but you'll figure it out, oh she told me to give you this as well, it was her dying wish." she handed me a small purple bottle that was attached to a chain, I put it around my neck with my pendant

"I'm gonna go home now bye Blair" I waved goodbye to her as I walked home, half way through the forest I heard a woman's voice call out "Vector plate" I floated of the ground and the next thing I knew I felt large pain and saw nothing but darkness


	6. A Bloody Adventure

_Danny P.O.V_

I groaned in pain as what felt like electricity running through my head, I moved around a little only to find that my wrists and ankles were shackled "Crap" I whispered and began pulling

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." I scowled and thrashed even more but cried out in pain as what felt like knives dug into my skin "I did warn you dear, those are made with my magic so what is currently in your wrists and ankles would be snake fangs fully capable of producing poison so be a good little boy and-"

She stopped when she noticed I hadn't stopped thrashing "I guess we'll do this the fun way then" She began examining her nails but snapped her fist shut and the next thing I knew, I was clawing at my wrists screaming finally when she stopped I looked up at her, my cheeks stained with tears

"Wh- Who are you?" I rasped out my throat already raw from screaming

"I am Medusa" I gasped as my vision went completely black

* * *

><p><em>Stein P.O.V<em>

I looked at the clock anxiously, now I would never admit it to anyone but the kid was a wonderful addition to this house and he was great help in my experiments, _' Don't get sentimental stein'_ I looked at the clock and twisted my bolt repeatedly until I decided, I grabbed my keys, locked the house and got to the academy as soon as possible

When there I ran through the corridors to the death room, once inside i saw lord death

"Lord death we have a problem the child in my care is miss-" He cut me off

"I know we have the best we've got on this, now go home stein you look like a wreck" i nodded and went home all the time thinking who this best could be.

* * *

><p><em>Danny P.O.V <em>

I looked up slightly dazed "What are you doing to me?" I asked the witch in front of me

"You live with Dr stein so you ought to know an experiment when you see one" I gulped, it was true I was just hoping I was being paranoid, I watched as she pushed the green start button unable to do anything due to the straps keeping me down, she pushed the button and I arched upwards screaming Bloody murder

after what felt like an eternity of torture she stopped and I couldn't scream anymore, just before I fell unconscious I swore I heard someone say _'Hold on, please'_

* * *

><p><em>Justin P.O.V<em>

I was hiking through a forest trying to find the last spot that the guy was so I could key into his wavelength, finally after half an hour I found an area high in his soul wavelength and dark magic, Frowning I sighed and keyed into his wavelength only to fall to the forest floor in agonizing pain, I felt him slipping to death slowly _'Hold on, please'_ surprisingly he bounced right back and slipped into unconsciousness

* * *

><p><em>Trio P.O.V<em>

We watched as the snake lady dragged the strange boy and put the cutting shackles on him, as soon as she left he began rejecting the blood black and white spikes slamming out of his body "Just like Chrona, Hades" We shivered " I know Apollo, maybe we should help" We nodded and when he wasn't so spiky we tried soothing him, it worked

this happened over the next week of him getting hurt by the snake lady

* * *

><p><em>Danny P.O.V<em>

I woke up my senses dizzy and I felt as though someone had pumped me full of lead "What Happened?" I asked myself oblivious to the person next to me

"Don't move to much you'll hurt your self" I jumped and then groaned in pain "We told you so"

"We?" I asked because as far as I could tell We were the only ones here

"I am Apollo" He paused and his eyes seemed to darken slightly " And I'm Hades"

I blinked in confusion and surprise "Your one person" He, or is it they, They shook their head and smirked

"No we're not, we have tricks but those are for later, now you are more important" I nodded and let him tend to my injuries I Let my mind wander back to happier times

_Flashback 6 years_

_I was walking through the amity park playground with Sam and Tucker and we were talking about the new game called Doom when we heard a loud scream of pain "Guys go get some help" I practically demanded as I ran towards the source of the scream and saw it was Dash and Kwan hurting another kid With blonde hair and blue eyes **'no way, that's Justin****' **I blinked and thought about running but stomped that idea right down, I looked down and saw a big stick, I picked it up and threw it at Dash and kwan and it hit them on their backs _

_"I'm gonna get you for that, Fenturd" I turned and ran smiling when they began chasing me, **' they're away from Justin and that's all that matters I won't have my friend getting hurt by**_** bullies' **_I turned and ran around a large tree hiding in the bush I had seen behind it, I watched as Dash and Kwan ran past, after hiding for a few minutes I went back to Justin, He was on the floor cradling his arm with tears in his eyes _

_"Hi" he looked at me with wide eyes_

_"Why did you help me? Danny?" I smiled_

_"You're my friend I never Let my friend Get hurt by bullies, Justin"_

I looked up and saw Hades and Apollo smiling at me

"What are you smiling at?"

they smiled "You were smiling and that made us smile"

"Hades,Apollo you're weird"

"Call us Trio" I shrugged

I was about to reply when there was a loud boom, we backed up to the wall as the door dented and cracked until it gave way to "Justin?" I asked he nodded and held out a hand, When I took it he picked me up bridal style and walked me and Trio out of the weird hellhole, when we got out we saw that half the complex was destroyed "How?"

He looked guilty and set me down on the grass before sitting down with me, Trio following suite, Justin blushed "they wouldn't tell me where you were after I made them tell me who the prisoner was and I had to be sure" I blushed along with him

"Thanks"

"It's no problem, After all, I never Let my friend Get hurt by bullies, Danny" I smiled but it fell as my vision blackened, the last thing I saw was Justin's concerned face


	7. Maka or Trio? Who hits harder?(part one)

**A/N :FINALLY!hello my fabby followers and favouritiers I am so so so so so SO sorry for taking sooooooooooo long to update cuz my dad took my laptop away and i have had to deal with my GCSE's which suck, and about a month ago I had got really into writing it and my computer spazzed out so restart and *poof* . .GONE.  
>any who if you're still reading this then i commend u and thank you<strong>

**so lets get this horror started:**

**P.S. Full chapter title here - **Maka or Trio? Who hits harder?:part one (Also known as FIGHT TO THE DEATH BLACKSTAR)

_Justin P.O.V_

I looked at Danny, my temper ,ever so slowly, rising "Please?"

"No Justin I can't"

"Danny you _Need _to sleep."

"No I'm fine okay and I have been for the past three weeks we've been free" I sighed knowing full well that if he didn't sleep now then he would faint

"Danny, please, for trio and I" I watched anxiously as he tried to object but he yawned instead, he nodded and lent against my shoulder before quietly snoring

"Bout time dude" I looked over at the very, very, very annoying boy that I rescued along with Danny

"You of all people, trio, should know how hard it is to get him to sleep" Trio nodded in submission

"Yeah guess you have a point but dude look at the sky" I looked up and saw that the sun was fighting to stay awake

"oh well it appears we have to leave for death city now" Trio obviously didn't expect that as he watched me bug eyed while I lifted Danny up onto my shoulders and set off in the general direction of Death City

* * *

><p><span><em>Danny P.O.V<em>

I groaned in irritation as I was jostled in my sleep, Wait sleep?, My eyes snapped open and I kicked the person carrying me earning a very loud "OW!" I growled at them but stopped as I realized it as Justin

"WHAT THE HELL JUSTIN?!" I screamed at him angrily, He flinched as I glared at him "Well?" I demanded

"Danny we're just doing our normal move and you were sleeping so Trio and I" he was cut of by an irritated cough by Trio "Okay **I **thought that we would just pick you up and move you" I glared at Justin before taking a look at our surroundings, I let out a small squeak when I realized where we were, Slowly I managed to stutter out

"A-Are we um a-at the DWMA" Justin nodded and let out a very (not so) manly groan of pain as I punched him right in the face "Oh god why? WHY? JUSTIN?WHY HERE?" I was in near hysterics and promptly yelped as I felt something very hard and painful whack into my head, Then darkness

* * *

><p><span><em>Trio P.O.V<em>

Justin looked at us with big eyes "YOU DIDN'T THINK OF THAT EARLIER?!" We just shrugged and watched as he hoisted Danny onto his back and lead us through the city to what he called the DWMA

When we got there Justin looked at us and smirked "So?"

We blinked "In all honesty?"

he nodded "Yeah don't lie about our new home"

"It's odd" He scoffed and looked at us

"Like you can talk, Shall we go inside?" I nodded and we began to make our way through the intimidating halls


End file.
